


Kevin Hears a Who

by posingasme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: 365 Words, Classic Who companions are awesome, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doctor Who References, Fun Ficlet, Gen, Spoilers, Superwho, Unspecified Doctor(s) (Doctor Who), just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Tran got a very raw deal in the world of Supernatural.<br/>So The Doctor makes a house call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin Hears a Who

Being a ghost trapped in the veil leaves Kevin Tran far too much time to sigh about all the adventures he never got a chance to go on during life, having been called as a Prophet before he had even turned eighteen. On the hundredth day of his death, he is sitting on the stairs, with his face in his hands, listening to his mother playing cards with a neighbor who doesn't appear to be a demon this time, he hears a strange noise outside. He goes to investigate and finds a man standing in front of a blue box that says POLICE on it. In the front yard.

"Kevin, I hear you're closed out of Heaven for now. That's a low deal for a Prophet."

Kevin is surprised this man can see him, and that he knows he is a prophet. Was a prophet. Whatever. "So what are you? A demon?"

"I'm a mad man, and I'm off to have a brilliant adventure. Have you had enough of mad men and adventures? Or would you like to come with?"

"Not a demon?"

"Time Lord."

"That's good enough for me." Kevin looks back at the house. "My mom..."

"Won't even know you're gone. She's fine, Kevin. You take good care of her, but she's a tough lady."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Ran into an old mate of mine. He's a bit of a lycanthrope now, not his fault, it happens. But he says you're one of the finest humans he's ever known, and that he gave you a bad turn once, didn't take care of you like he should've. Says you're loyal to a fault, and in need of some fun after all you've seen. This box can take you anywhere you want to go, in time and space."

Kevin's eyes sparkle. "You know I'm a ghost, yeah?"

"I'm aware."

A female voice comes from inside the box then. "Doctor? Is he coming?"

Kevin smiles. "An adventure, huh? Anywhere in time and space?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm so in."

The man gives him a brilliant grin. "Rule number one. Don't wander off."

He gives one last glance behind him and hurries toward the box.

The Doctor smiles to himself as he hears Kevin Tran express his surprise that the box is bigger on the inside, and follows. Garth was right about this kid. He has spirit.

He laughs at his own pun, and closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> (For no reason, I heard this in Capaldi's voice as I wrote it, but then I imagined Donna as the companion. So I'd like to offer it up as any Doctor and any female companion you enjoy.)


End file.
